An enteral nutrient is a nutrient which is supplied either orally or gastrointestinally to a patient or consumer without decomposition of the nutrient taking place in the user's mouth or pharynx. Because of this, enteral nutrients are as a rule in the form of solutions or suspensions, and are used in both humans and animals. Complete enteral nutrients usually contain fat, carbohydrate and protein components and frequently also additives, for example, for increasing their stability or improving flavor. Their production as a rule includes pasteurization, homogenization, and sterilization steps using high temperatures and pressures.